Reconnection
by TheClassicCase
Summary: Set directly after the fight. The brothers reconnect in a way they never thought they would be able to again. M/M incest. Horrible at summaries, just read.


So I started writing this a LONG ass time ago, like when the movie first came out, just never got around to finishing it until now. =/

Is bro on bro action, so if you don't like it, take it else where. But if you like, reviews are always welcome. =) And don't be surprised at the shitting ending, I can never do decent endings... =/

Enjoy! =)

Walking off the caged in arena, cradling his younger brother in his arms in a desperate attempt to comfort him, protecting the injures that he had induced, ignoring the surrounding fans chanting their names. As the bodyguards pushed the adoring fans out of the way so they could make it through, he leaned in, speaking sweet, comforting nothings into his younger brothers ear as he felt the slightly larger body shutter in pain in his grasp. He was suddenly conscious of his little brother's grip on his forearm, tightening as his anxiety worsens. "You're alright," Brendan spoke kindly, gently nudging his nose into his brother's cheek in front of his ear, "we're almost out of here." Tommy responded with heavier breathing, the crowding people continually jumping at him, something he should have been used to by now, were only making the matter worse. Brendan noticed this, cursing, cursing the unknowingly obnoxious fans, cursing this tournament, cursing their father, cursing anyone and everything that lead up to this point, including himself. He and his brother wouldn't be in this predicament if he hadn't have been so selfish. "Hey," he spoke once more, trying to get his younger brother's attention back in him, "listen to me. Pay no attention to them." He tried being as gentle with his words while trying to yell over the roaring crowd. "Breath, in and out, slowly, in and out," he mused, giving Tommy's uninjured shoulder a tight squeeze then rubbing his still gloved hand over his bicep in an almost pointless attempt to sooth him. Tommy shut his eyes tightly, trusting his brother to lead him out of this mayhem, breathing shallow, slow breaths, like Brendan instructed him to.

Before he knew it, the crowd's volume was beginning to lower, the flashing lights he could see from behind his eyelids grew into a big steady light, indicating that they had reached the contenders tunnel. Releasing the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding in relief, he leaned into his brother's hold, placing his head in the crook of his elder brother's neck. Brendan smiled slightly as he placed his head over Tommy's, "you're alright," he tightened his grip around his younger brother's shoulders and waist, "I've got you." At his current state of protection over his brother, his stomach just about flipped when he heard hard footsteps coming from behind them. Not wanting to startle Tommy, he lifted his head slightly; chin still placed upon his brother's head, turning just enough to see who was coming from the corner of his eye. Paramedics were directly behind them, with the Military police not too far behind, he was almost glad their father as nowhere to be seen. The bodyguards had stopped at the mouth of the tunnel, keeping overly enthused fans at bay. Grief filled Brendan's chest as the Military men reminded him of what his brother had done, of what he was going to have to pay for. He could hardly bear the thought; they were coming to take him away. They couldn't, they can't just take him away, he had just gotten him back. Turning back, he squeezed his brother, hoping Tommy could feel all of his love and regret he was pouring into it.

Gently pulling his arm out of his brother's near death grip, Brendan pushed open the door to the locker room, taking Tommy to the closest bench and sitting him down, still looming over his injured shoulder as Tommy seemed to be of realization of it once more, gripping onto his upper left bicep. The paramedics came pouring in through the door, rushing over to the sitting brother's with the Military not too far behind, staying towards the entrance of the locker room. Standing up to move out of the medic's way, Brendan felt Tommy grasp his arm and pulled him down once more, looking at him with large, uncharacteristically watery eyes. Brendan grasped Tommy's hand of his outstretched arm, standing once more and moving towards his brother's other side, Tommy's eyes never leaving his, all the while keeping his grasp firm of the younger's hand, showing that we wasn't going anywhere. Taking this as a sign to precede, the paramedics, gently as they could, grasp onto Tommy's shoulder, examining the joint and the actual shoulder itself, determining which way they would need to move it to properly pop it back into place. This took Tommy by surprised for his head shot into the direction of his injured arm, pulling back slightly, his other hand slipping from Brendan's grip, ready to strike. The paramedic's jumped back while the Military personnel jumped forward, ready to jump in between anything that needed to be broken up. Brendan was the only one who had kept his composure, reaching for his brother's risen arm and pulled it back down to his side, locking elbows and grasping firmly onto his hand for less chance of him breaking free once again. "Look at me," he spoke, his voice raspy but quite. He brought his right hand to Tommy's cheek, patting it lightly, gaining Tommy's attention back as he looked back a Brendon, breathing heavily once more. Brendan's hand firmly upon his little brother's cheek now, his thumb starting brush over the slightly risen cheekbone. "You're alright," he reassured once more, "they're here to help. You need to let them help you." Tommy's eyes started darting to everyone in the room; his grip on his older brother's hand was becoming very tight again as Brendan could sense his anxiety was coming forth once more. "Hey," he raised his voice, "look at me. Nevermind all of these people and look at me." Trying to keep his brother's mind off of all the commotion around him, he continued, nodding to the paramedics to advance once more. "You fought well today. I'm proud of you, you know that, right?" He spoke in a softer voice. Tommy, still wide eyed, the look of stress still present on his face, nodded in acknowledgement. Brendan smiled, "I would have given up if I had my shoulder popped out," he chuckled slightly, it was the truth. He saw the medic mouth to himself a countdown, his hands in the positions to pop the shoulder back into place. Brendan furthered the conversation. "You're one tough bastard," he proclaimed, this making his younger brother chuckle a bit himself before he hissed and growled out in pain, a loud cracking noise filling the empty space of the locker room.

As the paramedic's backed away, they gathered their supplies and headed for the door. Now that their job was done, they had no interest in being in a room with a raging MMA fighter, especially one of Tommy's size and frightening demeanor. Tommy's head was bent down, his body shaking from the excruciating pain; Brendan thought he was going to pass out from the pressure of it all. As the Military men began to enclose around the trembling form, Brendan could see his younger brother tensing up, hands balling in a fist, ready to fight, disregarding the state he had been in. Putting a protective arm around Tommy's shoulder once again, holding his other up to the oncoming men, he himself looking like he was ready for a fight although not looking for one, knowing fully well of the consequences if he were to actually go through with it. When they didn't back down, he spoke up, "can you just give us a bit?" He asked, almost as if pleading. They couldn't take him away, not just yet. What was assumed to be the commanding officer stopped and held his hand up for a halt. He looked down at the AWOL yet said to be hero of a soldier shaking in the arms of his brother, still not looking up. Although the commanding officer didn't show it, sympathy set in his chest. A right didn't fix a very big wrong; he abandoned his unit and the service. No matter what the reason, a law is a law and as a man of the government, he had to obey by those laws, but giving the brother's some extra time could be acceptable for the time being. He nodded to Brendan, notified that they would be right outside in the hallways and instructed his men to head out.

Once the locker room door swung closed, Brendan's arm slid from the broad shoulders as he stood up and started pacing, a distressed look stuck on his face. "Jesus Tommy," he began, not wanting to sound harsh, but he didn't know how else to come across this matter, "why'd you leave? Do you know how much trouble you're in? I mean," he took in a deep breath and let out a great sigh. Rubbing the back of his neck with his still gloved hand, he lowered his voice, "who knows how long it'll be this time." He started tearing at the velcro of his gloves while walking back to where his brother still sat. Tommy hadn't looked up not once sense Brendan started talking. There was so much that needed to be said between them, their first encounter in fourteen years and it had been so full of anger. Tommy couldn't help it, being so consumed by rage and regret for all those years, he had to blame someone. Brendan had abandoned him, abandoned mom, for some stupid girl. He couldn't help but feel angry, "it was your fault, you know," he finally spoke, only above a whisper. Brendan, tossing his gloves to the side, unraveling the underneath bandages as he kneeled in front of the younger, "what?" Looking up at his brother, looking his right in the eye, he repeated, "it was all your fault." Brendan felt a surge of anger pass through him; no longer giving the sympathy he thought his brother had needed, "what the fuck do you mean it's all my fault?" He raised his voice; he stood, looming over his little brother, becoming fiercer with each passing word, his chest starting to burn from anger. "It's my fault you joined the Military? It's my fault you fled from your unit? It's my fault that you are now a wanted man because YOU left with service without discharge?" Tommy stood against him, not quite as tall but still as intimidating as if he would have been. "YOU weren't there," he spat back into Brendan's face, "you weren't there to help take care of ma when she was sick, while she was lying in my arms, dying!" Brendan's eyebrows frowned, his chest starting a new flame of guilt. "Well you didn't have to go," he said, his voice lowering in volume but still booming in strength. "Well I couldn't exactly stay neither, now could I?" Tommy spoke in a voice not so loud, but stung just as bad, shooting the look of death at his older brother as he started walking over to the sinks, leaving Brendan standing there.

Looking in the mirror, he became conscious of his appearance, looking utterly defeated, fueling the fire of his anger. "And what 'bout me, Brendan, hmm?" He boomed out loudly as swung around quickly, settling his still unsteady form against the sink behind him, "where were you when I needed you? When I needed you most," he trailed off. Brendan, the guilt growing deeper in his chest, started walking in caution towards his little brother once he noticed how fragile Tommy was becoming. "Where... were you," he managed to stammer out before falling forward, waiting for the cool hard tile to connect with his already battered and beaten face; surprised when he felt warm strong arms catching him, his face hitting the firm cushion of Brendan's chest. He felt a strong hand rubbing up and down his spine, trying to sooth out the tremors running through Tommy's body, the other running through his blood matted hair.

"I'm sorry," Brendan spoke softly, bowing his head resentment, "I'm so sorry." He could feel what should be strong arms weakly wrap themselves around his waist, the head on his chest nosing further into him. He couldn't stand to see his brother look so fragile, so vulnerable, seeing how Tommy had always been the strongest out of them; this Tommy in his arms, it just wasn't him. His resentment grew as he thought how he could have prevented this. '_If only',_ he thought, '_if only I left with him and mom'_. Combing his fingers through his brothers hair one more time, he gently gripped it, pulling it back slightly so he could look into sullen stricken face. Seeing the blood that had long since dried down Tommy's face, Brendan gave a slight smile, remembering the days when his younger brother would come in from a long day of playing outside, dirt stuck to his face. This time was a completely different concept, but still reminded him all the same. "Come on," his voice a rasp once more, slipping his hands from his grasp around his brother into Tommy's still gloved hands, "lets get you cleaned up." Tommy nodded slightly as he felt a little tug of his hands, bringing him towards the showers. At this point it seemed as if Tommy was running on autopilot, his head down as Brendan maneuvered him through the locker room, taking off his gloves in the process.

Reaching the showers, Tommy heard the squeak from the faucet being turned and jumped slightly as the sudden touch of the water hitting his skin. With Tommy not being fully under the rays of water shooting from the shower head, Brendan softly nudged his brother under the warm jets of water, getting another jump from Tommy. Now being fully engulfed in the running water, shorts and all, Tommy stood there, making no movements in actually cleaning himself off, letting the water run down his body. Brendan, knowing the cleaning session wasn't going to go anywhere like this, took the initiative and started rubbing out the places where blood had dried along Tommy's body, doing the best he could without a cloth and soap. He could feel Tommy shivering under his touch though the water wasn't cold. Leaving Tommy's face for last, he once more grabbed the blood stricken hair gently in his fist, pulling his younger brothers head up to face him once again. Placing a hand over Tommy's blood stained face while the other running through his hair again attempting to get the clumps of blood that had gathered and stuck to his fine hair, Brendan's thumb slowly started rubbing at the blood caked upon his brother's cheek. Tommy, taken aback by the gentle touch, looked into Brendan's eye's, looking a little confused yet familiarly comfortable. "Do you ever," he tried to take a deep yet shuddering breath, looking uncomfortably down at the shower tile now, "do you ever think about us."

Brendan's hands stopped, shocked by the sudden question. He thought back, back to the great memories of when their childhood was normal, thought back to when everything had gotten bad. He couldn't stand the thought of his brother, just about passed out on the floor, their father giving him a good beating for talking back, trying to defend their Ma. He couldn't stand the thought of all the cuts and bruises he had treated on his brother's face and body to where they could pass off as accidental marks so teachers and friends wouldn't think twice about them. But in the hardship of it all, in the horrible experiences that they had endured together, it had brought them closer. Not just close as brothers, but something that had turned into something much more. Those are the memories he had always treasured. "Tommy," he sighed, "I never stopped thinking about you. About us." Looking into the still downward gazing eyes, sliding his arms to fulling encircle Tommy's neck, "but what we had," he noticed the others eyes shutting tightly, him knowing fully well what was going to be said next. "What we had was wrong," as the words came through his lips, his guilt grew heavier in his chest, almost making it hard to breath. Tears were unsure of on Tommy's cheeks as water continually drizzled down from the back of his head, through his hair and onto his face. He tightened his embrace around his brother's neck. He knew his brother was unstable and he was just making matters worse. He put his head at rest on Tommy's shoulder, his head becoming suddenly heavy; Tommy's dead arms coming to life as they circle around Brendan's waist once more, a stronger grip this time.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy started rubbing his cheek against Brendan's, his mouth positioned over his older brothers ear. "Please," his whispered in a rasp, "just one last time." Brendan shut his eye lids tightly, burying his face further into the nape of Tommy's neck. "Tommy," his voice coming out in a strain, "Tess," his thoughts suddenly changing to his wife. The woman who had stuck with him through thick and thin these past fourteen years, the women who is probably out there, waiting for him, worried sick. Tommy roughly pushed his brothers cheek with his nose, "but I was here first." Brendan let out a great sigh, pulling away from the cradle of his younger brothers neck, looking him in the eye, attempting to give a warning look. "Don't do this to me, please," he spoke softly, failing miserably as he leaned forward to make their foreheads connect. He closed his eyes in frustration. _'How could I let him do this to me' _he thought _'how could I let him make me feel this way._' Being this close to his brother again after all these years was stirring up feelings and emotion that once had been. Feelings he had almost forgotten. Feelings he should have forgotten.

Tommy took the stillness as a opportunity to move in. Their foreheads still touching, he leaned in, giving a light peck just below Brendan's lower lip; slightly pulling back to see the reaction. Brendan didn't move, his eyebrows furrowing together as he squeezed his eyelids tightly, but didn't move away. Tommy took this as a sign to continue. He leaned forward again, this time connecting their lips with a soft brush of a touch. Instead of pulling away, Brendan leaned into the kiss, but still not fully returning it. Tommy became frustrated as pulled back, the look of rejection and confusion present on his face. "Please," he pleaded, tightening his hold around his brothers waist. "I dunno when I'm gonna see you again," he spoke, coming out no more of a whisper, resting his forehead on Brendan's once more. Brendan took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Tommy was right. When was he ever going to see him again? Military men were standing right outside of the locker room doors, ready to take him the second he takes a step out those doors. After that, who knew what the future held. But he couldn't betray Tess like that, she was his wife, his partner in life. But he if would have left with Tommy and Ma, would have been Tommy's that role in his life? With all these contradicting thoughts running through his head, he had almost forgotten where he was, stillness and silence took him over once again. He snapped back to reality when he felt a strong hand start to slowly run up his spine and planting itself in his hair. Tommy leaned in again, this time being more forceful with his gestures, almost demanding the wanted reaction from his brother. And this time, Brendan obliged. Forgetting the outside world, the world that was waiting for the both of them outside those doors, Brendan deepened the kiss, grasping his brothers head between his hands. Tommy smiled slightly into the kiss. The feel of it brought back memories of the late nights they used to have together. The feel of it, the touch of it, it was something he had been yearning for all those years of being apart.  
His smirk had receded when felt the coolness of the tile of the closest wall hit his back, jumping at the sudden touch of it. Brendan chuckled a bit, pulling away from the kiss. Tommy leaned his head back against the wall behind him, looking at Brendan through lust blown squinted eyes. Tommy's grip on his older brothers hair tightened, "you're not gonna stop now, are you?" His eyebrow moving in a cocky-questioning position. Brendan smirked as he leaned forward to attack Tommy's neck, gaining a straining moan from the mouth just above. Rubbing his hands along his brothers lower half of his body, he teasingly brushing his fingers along the line of Tommy's waistband, receiving a shaky breath. Moving his hands back up, over the ripples of muscle and along his younger brothers shoulders, being gentle with the left, he brought his forearms to rest on the wall next to Tommy's head, Brendan's body now flush against his. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours, trying to regain their breath. But the feel of their bodies so close was getting to them, and Tommy was the first to react. Needing to feel the friction on his growing member, he started thrusting into Brendan's lower abdomen. Suddenly overridden by the surge of pleasure running through his lower abdomen, Brendan gripped the others hair tightly in his fist, cranking his head to the side to viciously start attacking his neck once more; he himself began thrusting roughly into Tommy's own on coming hips. A violent yet lust bearing hiss came through the younger brothers clenched teeth. He egged his brother on, "more," he breathed, scratching at the defined back muscles. Not wanting to disappoint, Brendan slowly started sliding his free hand in between their washboard abs; pulling away slightly as he edged closer the waistband of Tommy's shorts once more. Tommy groaned from the loss of friction but started to shudder as skilled fingers danced along his waistline. As he felt fingers slide past the elastic, his uncontrolled hips bucked towards the touch. Teasing, Brendan brushed the tips of his fingers at the base of his younger siblings shaft causing a shudder through Tommy's body. "Stop... Teasing," Tommy grunted, his hands clawed their way to the back of Brendan's neck, once more thrusting into the touch.  
Brendan smiled slightly, running his nose along the side of his brothers neck to his cheek, his mouth just above Tommy's ear. "Sorry," his voice rasped out, his fingers getting dangerously close to curling around the now throbbing organ. "It's just been so long," taking a deep breath, "I want this to last." Tommy nudged at his brothers cheek in agreement, but his body seemed like it didn't quite understand as his hips continually tried to grind into the gentle touch. Brendan chuckled a bit, still teasing, "so eager." Tommy growled in response, "well I haven't exactly had the time - ahh!" Getting cut off by the sudden pressure around his manhood, throwing his head back, just about slamming the back of his head into the wall. Brendan, liking the reaction, started slowly pumping at the erected organ that had been much larger then he remembered. "You grew," he said slyly, squeezing the member in his hand. "Tends to -gasp- happen over -shudder- over time." Moans and breath shaking gasps filled the air in the room as Brendan's pace picked up. The older brother could do nothing but stare into the the pleasure stricken face. The way his mouth hung open as gasps and moans escaped, sounds you never would have guessed could come out of Tommy. So helpless, so uncharacteristic, they almost seem so accidental of him. His eyes closed tightly, twitching tighter with every shudder that surged through his body. The only bothering image that made Brendan want to cringe were the bruises, cuts and welts throughout his brothers cheeks and face. Bothering how he knew that he had caused those marks, like his father used to when they were younger. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for it, he didn't want to be like his father. But those wounds were reminders that this was real and not another dream. The hitching in Tommy's breathing had brought him back from his thoughts, he was realizing the breathy voice telling him to stop. "Stop... ah! So close."

Brendan instantly let go. He murmured a sorry, his eyes never leaving Tommy's face, darting from every mark he had induced upon it. His sorrow and anguish must have shown on his face for Tommy's brought his hands to cup Brendan's face, his touch unbelievably gentle. "Brendan," he said in between breaths, regaining his composure, "what's wrong?" Brendan eyes shifted towards the ground, not being able to move his head. "Your bruises," he started mumbling out, "they remind me of what dad..." His gaze slowly starting to reach Tommy's as his voice faded out. "But I did it..." Tommy started soothingly rubbing his thumbs along Brendan's cheeks, running over bumps and cuts along the way. He took a deep breath, "you are nothing like him, alright?" He mused, hooking his arms around his neck to bring him into a somewhat comforting embrace. "This was because you had to," he spoke into Brendan's ear softly, "not because you wanted to." Brendan put his arms around his brother as he buried his face into the nape of his brothers neck, mumbling words that Tommy could barely understand. "But I shouldn't have had to," giving tender pecks along Tommy's collarbone, "I could have prevented it." Tommy pulled back from the embrace, his hands still griping the back of the others neck, "Brendan, you did what you had to do," looking straight in the eyes. He didn't need his brother to feel guilt for what he'd done. Given the circumstances, Tommy was surprised he hadn't turned out worse. "You don't need to feel guilty," leaning in to touch foreheads once more, "about anything." Brendan's eyes shut tightly, mouth gasping for the right words to say. "I feel guilty about leaving you," he pressed on. Tommy smiled slightly, "that was also my choice." Taking a deep breath, Tommy pulled back once more and looked into the anguished face, hating the hurt that appeared so blatantly on it. He hated how his brother felt the need to carry all this weight on his shoulders. "How about this," he spoke roughly, his arousal reminding him of the task that had been at hand; his thumbs starting to lightly brush through the base of Brendan's hair line. "Next time we see each other we can talk about how sorry we are." Regretting the words as they came out, not realizing how inconsiderate they were as they passed through his lips, he lightly nosed at his brothers cheek in a silent sorry. Yeah, he wasn't dealing with a chick, but this was his brother. His brother whom he hadn't seen in fourteen years. There was a lot to be said between the two of them, and Tommy knew that. It was just that now wasn't the time and he hoped Brendan would understand that.

Brendan gave a quick "yeah," as he nudged back, wrapping his arms around Tommy's broad neck, giving a tight hug like embrace in silent sorry as well. Tommy took this opportunity to ease his brother back in the mood by thrusting his hips against Brendan's, earning a surprised gasp from the eldest. Brendan pulled back, giving a playful agitated glare towards his brother as Tommy gave cocky stare back. Without a word, Brendan dove in, attacking Tommy's mouth with his. So much for sensitivity. With their wanted mush and unsaid words out of the way, for now, their actions were becoming more heated from their slow, tender movements before. Their lips moved furiously together as teeth clashed, but Brendan refrained from connecting their tongues. Tommy tried and tried again to push his slick muscle through but had been shut down by the clinching of Brendan's teeth, followed by a soft chuckle. _'Is he teasing me?' _he thought, becoming more and more frustrated. Tommy grasped the arms that were around his shoulders and pushed the dual weight off the wall with his back. The other being caught by surprise, Tommy was able to easily maneuver the elder; flipping them so Brendan's back was now against the wall. He pinned Brendan's arms above his head, crossing them at the wrist, ableing himself to simply hold them together with one hand, freeing the other. "Gotcha," he purred, as he used his free hand to wander across the slightly defined abdomen. The slight touch had found itself outside the tented cloth, catching Brendan off guard, gasping from the electricity the touch had cause, provoking his mouth to open without realization. '_Perfect'_' Tommy purred in his mind. Without another moment to spare, the younger dove in to claim his prize, bursting his tongue through the no longer barrier, finally getting his greatly wanted taste.

Tommy became enveloped within the kiss, feeling like he had triumphed, but Brendan wanted to feel the pulse of electricity run through him. Again and again. Becoming suddenly greedy, Brendan pushed against the wall with his back, once again leaving the two bodies to wander the open space. Brendan suddenly feeling rushed, his hands ran down the toned body of his brother until he came to the elastic hem of Tommy's boxing shorts. _'These have to go' _Brendan thought. Gripping onto the heavy soaked shorts, he roughly pulled them down, finding a just as soaked jock strap in the way of his goal. Breaking apart from the intense kiss, Tommy let out a soft moan, yet another sound that would normally never come from the rugged man. Brendan became suddenly revved by this sound, '_I need more of this,'_ he decided. Pushing Tommy's back to the wall once more, he gingerly starting rubbing and massaging at the cupped package in the supporting undergarment. "Ahh!" Tommy yelled, tilting his head back against the cool wall, hissing through his teeth as he gripped onto the erect muscles of the elders toned back. Brendan, losing himself in the sensation of pleasuring the other, leaned in and buried his face within the nape of Tommy's neck, his breath husky, "you like that, don't you?" Tommy squeezed his brothers body closer to himself, panting uncontrollably as Brendan's hand movements became swifter. "Yes," he breathed out, his hands sliding from the top of Brendan's back to his firm ass. He grasping onto the loose fabric that surrounded his brothers lower half and tried yanking them down as far as he could before they got stuck. "More", he moaned, leaning in to nibble on his brothers ear, uncharacteristically begging, "please." With a cupped grasp, Brendan gave one last tender squeeze at Tommy's aching problem before gripping only at the cloth and yanked it down along with the already drooping shorts around the others ankles. With some how great but unsteady ease Tommy finished kicking off the heavy garments, creating a big smile on his face as his fingers started to hook themselves on the elastic hem of Brendan's shorts. "Now you," he rasped out as he slowly started tugging on the piece of clothing. Brendan smiled back as he helped shimmying his way out of his own shorts while his brother pulled. Ridding themselves of all possible barriers between the two, Brendan attacked once more with great vigor, this time skin against skin.

Brendan leaned in, bracing himself on the wall with his forearms on both sides of his younger brother's head, as he thrust his length into Tommy's aching member, that and their stomachs being the only skin touching. The pleasure from it made itself all too clear as Tommy almost instantly cried in gratification as his arms shot out to embrace his brother, pulling Brendan into himself. Their blind thrusting created a lustful friction, bringing back memories of their broken past and how they had overcome their hindrances together, helping one another fix the other. Moaning uncontrollably, not having felt these sensations for quite some time, Tommy started to need more. As Brendan's hips pulled back for another thrust, Tommy used his agile swiftness to quickly bring a leg up and around his brothers hip, creating easy access for the elder to get to his designated spot. But as quick as Tommy was, Brendan was just as fast, unable to stop his thrust, he redirected it, causing his member to brush against the designated tight hole, missing it, but making it curve into the crack of Tommy's ass, making the younger whine from the want, the need. Brendan stopped as he looked at his brothers face, showing deep concern in his own, "Tommy, you sure?" Tommy looked back with half lidded eyes, pupils blown in harbored lust, "yes," he breathed out, "I need this." Tommy started rocking his hips back, causing his arse to rub against Brendan's manhood, causing him to moan slightly.

Brendan took his brother by his broad shoulders before he could continue his movements, pushing him against the wall again, slightly confused. "Why are you so eager to do this?" he asked, Tommy was still looking at him through half lidded eyes, but his mouth showing contradiction. "Before this all started, before the fight, you were so mad at me," Brendan exclaimed, "you didn't want anything to do with me." Tommy straighten up, still leaning against the wall for support as he looked to the floor. He wanted to walk back into his brothers arms again, to feel that warmth that he hadn't felt in so long, that intimate that he had been craving, but he couldn't tell his brother that. He couldn't tell him that he hadn't been with anyone since he and ma left, that Brendan was his only, that was just too embarrassing. He couldn't tell him that when he first saw him in the lobby before this whole tournament started, he had to leave because of the overwhelming pent up emotion he was feeling; that when they met on the beach, all he wanted to do was to feel the embrace of the other, but being so unemotionally involved with anyone over so many years, he did what he did best and pushed him away. And seeing that Brendan had started another family, another life, with another had really agitated him, making him feel like he was almost betrayed. But how was he supposed to tell Brendan that? "I didn't mean what I said before, on the beach," he suddenly spoke, still looking at the ground. He pushed himself off the wall and took a step closer to his brother, leaving very little space between their very naked bodies. He slowly looked up as he continued, "I was just so angry, with everything, I didn't know what to say." Looking Brendan in the eyes now, he could tell his older brother knew how difficult it must have been for him, to go through all that he went through and at such a young age. Brendan could do nothing but feel sorry for him, wanted to do anything that could ease the aching pain that his brother has had to endure for so many years. If he wanted one last go at the old spark that they once shared, to shortly rekindle those feeling, those emotions once shared so deeply between the two, then why deny him. Especially if it was a yearning wanted by himself as well.

Not needed anymore time used for words, Brendan grasped his brothers head and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss, surprising Tommy with his sudden movement, but still very welcomed none the less. While consuming the kiss, he slowly started pushing the other back into the wall so they could resume where they had left off, reaching for one of Tommy's legs to wrap around his waist once more. Tommy let out a grunt when he practically fell into the wall, unable to keep his balance on just one leg, but he liked the anxiousness Brendan was now showing. He wrapped his arms around his brothers neck for support and just to bring Brendan closer, loving the feel of skin against skin once more. Brendan again upthrusts into the crevice of Tommy's arse, only this time purposely skimming his tip past the tight hole of his brother. Tommy groan loudly into the saliva soaked kiss, bucking his hips back in hopes of finding the tip of his brother once more. Brendan pulled back from the kiss with a soft smack only to hear a louder moan from Tommy as the head of his manhood passed over the tight spot once more. As impatient as Tommy was leading on, Brendan knew he wouldn't wait for preparation, causing himself to endure much pain, something he didn't want to cause more of on the already well bruised body. Brendan slid one of his hands towards Tommy's gaping mouth, slipping two fingers in the others mouth, demanding, "suck," with a deep, lust filled tone. Tommy surprisingly obliged to the command, lapping his tongue over the digits, getting them nice and slick knowing perfectly well what they were intended for. The feel of the others muscle sliding over and over again on his fingers felt awkwardly familiar, not having the need to do this for so long. Once feeling they were slick enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out, Tommy making his thick, luscious lips squeeze tightly around them a slightly imitated preview of what Brendan's fingers were in for next. Not wanting to waste any time to let his fingers dry of the saliva, Brendan brought his fingers to the tight entrance of his brother, lazily rimming the puckering hole. Tommy slightly jumped followed by a little surprised gasp. Before going any further with any irrational actions, the elder of the two took his precautions, not wanting to forcefully endure anything on his brother, leaning in and asked softly in Tommy's ear, "you ready?" Tommy didn't even hesitate to think about it, knowing exactly what he wanted from the other man, "yes," he breathed back, tempting to push himself down on the alluring fingers still toying with his rear.

Brendan, almost seeming just as eager as the younger, slowly started to push through the tight muscles that made what was Tommy's sphincter with one finger, smirking to himself slightly. Seeing how this was Tommy's first real encounter of an engagement like this with another, Tommy was overly sensitive to this type of touch. He threw his head back once more, crying out incoherent words that not even he himself could understand, hissing in between said words for it had also been slightly painful due to the new intrusion. Brendan, trying to distract his brother from the slowly agonizing intrusion of his lower end, started giving light kisses from Tommy's ear, along his jawline, then finally made it to his mouth. Connecting the soft skin of one another's lips, Tommy gave a highly uncharacteristic plea in his throat, feeling Brendan's finger curl once the digit was all the way into the last knuckle, hitting the bundle of nerve that Tommy hadn't felt in what was literally years; Brendan somehow finding it with ease, almost from memory. Wanting to hear the shouts and moans, Brendan pulled back from the kiss, going directly for the overly exposed throat. Brendan was not disappointed. Tommy's moans came deep within his chest as the thick as calloused finger continually hit that bundle of ecstasy. Having all these excited sounds being elected from Tommy with just one finger, Brendan couldn't begin to imagine what sorts of sound Tommy would make when having something bigger hit that spot. Growing impatient at the thought, Brendan slipped his single digit out, only to be replaced by two, gaining another slightly painful hiss from Tommy. Once again easing them to the last knuckle, he no longer wanted to hit Tommy's designated stop, wanting to save the sensation for the real thing. He started stretching his brother by spreading his two fingers though, scissoring him. Tommy was beginning to become inpatient as well, growling, "stop teasing," roughly through his teeth. Brendan gave a slight chuckle into the nape of the others neck, "I don't want to hurt you," was his only explanation, giving light nibbles on the thin skin. Tommy threw his head back in sexual frustration as his brother continued the supposed torture, gripping Brendan's broad shoulders.

Moans turned into frustrating grunts and groans as Tommy was practically trusting himself on the stretching fingers in search for his own sweet spot. Brendan got the assumption that Tommy was well enough prepared for what was to come next. Pulling his fingers out, Brendan began to spit into his hand enough times to get a decent amount to fully lubricate his rigid cock. To distract his younger brother from lack of contact, Brendan lips found Tommy's once more in a hard, breathtaking kiss as he coated himself with his self liquid. When he felt that he was good and slick, he pulled back from the kiss, looking into his brothers face. "You ready?" he asked, his voice lost in the husk of lust, but was still looking for any sign of resentment or sudden discontent in the actions that they were about to partake in. But the eagerness was still very present as Tommy began uncontrollably rutting against his brother, whimpering with unmistakable need.

Taking this as a sign of confirmation, he scoped a leg up, the bend of it in the crook of his arm, the forearm of his other placed next to Tommy's head as his hand buried itself in the shortly cropped hair, supporting himself and soon to be the other. Still very hesitant, Brendan started to slowly push his way in, the tip of his head pushing its way through the tight crevice that he had been so familiar with so long ago. Tommy's breath hitched in his throat as his brother entered him, a sensation he thought he would never be able to feel again, something that just the thought of it alone could cause discharge. But this was something he wanted to last, for after this, after this sweet moment of his only Heaven on Earth passed, he knew was to never happen again. Fully sheathed within his brother, Brendan leaned into the crook of Tommy's neck, breathing hard as the overwhelming sensation consumed him, hearing the others fighting breath of what he assumed to be the same feeling. With a moment of reintroducing and adjusting, Brendan started a painfully slow but necessary pace as he pulled out. Tommy clenched onto the meat of his brothers shoulders, hissing through gritting teeth as he tried pushing himself further into the shower wall, the pain of the overdue intrusion almost too much to bare. Brendan engulfed the youngers head in his supporting arm as he leaned in closer, speaking sweet, calming nothings into his brothers ear, his leg cradling arm circled around the muscular leg, abling his hand to rub it down soothingly.

A few times of slow plunging, Tommy's hisses began turning into moans and erotic groans. His death grip of Brendan's shoulders was now released as he moved them to circle around the elders neck, the pressure in which he pushing onto his back lessened as he relaxed into his brother once more. The uncharacteristic sounds of pleasure that had been coming forth from his younger brother had spurned Brendan on more, his thrusts starting to gain more strength and power behind them; but only hearing slight mewls and moans with an occasional gasp was starting to not be enough as Brendan began changing his angle of entre in hopes of finding that one spot, that one spot that he knew would create one of the most gorgeous sounds he could remember. With one last adjustment to his position, Brendan bucked his hips forward as a gratifying scream of pleasure filled the shower. The sound that Brendan hadn't known he'd been missing, even with the age difference in the last time they were like this together, it still sounded just the same. Just as sweet, just as alluring, just as satisfying as it had been all those years ago.

Picking up the pace, the cries of pleasure getting louder as the thrust became harder, Tommy's head bashed off the wall as he threw his head back in ecstasy, the giant pool of warmth still growing in the pit of his stomach, ready to overflow at any minute. Brendan took this last chance opportunity to latch onto his brothers neck, nipping at it with a fair amount of pressure, marking, then soothing with a lapping of his tongue and slight open mouth kisses. Doing work with the thick column of sensitive skin, Brendan slowly made his way down to the spot where he really knew got Tommy, knew that it could make the other explode. Making it down to the crook of the youngers neck, he gave one last nip with his teeth before moving on to the trap muscle, the "sensitive" muscle. He looked at Tommy's face before claiming the muscle in his mouth, soaking in the look of pure pleasure on his younger brothers face. His eyes tightly shut as his mouth hung open as each passing cry spewed through his lips. Brendan didn't want this moment to end; he wanted to stay in this bathroom forever, locking the real world out, keeping him and his brother locked in, in this way, forever, the way they had intended it to be so long ago. But he knew he couldn't, knew that once he passed through those doors again, that the sad, deranged truth would come rushing back to the both of them, something he knew they could never avoid.

"Ah, Brendan," Tommy's voice piped into his thoughts, knocking him out of his stupor. "So- so close," Tommy all but whined as he opened his eyes slightly as he looked into his brothers eyes. Brendan gave him a slight side smile as he bent his head back down to the youngers shoulder, knowing exactly what would send him over. Licking the large trap muscle caused Tommy to gasp in anticipation, almost dumbfounded by the fact that his brother had still known his sweet spot after all these years. Then it hit him. Brendan bit down, harder then any of the other bites, on the overly grown trap muscle, sending the pool of warmth to spill over, hard, onto both their chests. The contraction of the already tight hole around Brendan's length along with the desperate shout of his brothers orgasm sent Brendan over that edge as well, spilling into his brother.

Fully leaning into his younger brother for support, he slowly lowered Tommy's leg to the ground, wrapping his now free arm around his brothers waste, bring him closer still, as his other arm slid around the broad neck. Tommy's head fell forward, landing on Brendan's shoulder as he panted, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. Brendan was doing the same as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of the youngers neck, giving lazy, open mouth kisses along his neck and collarbone. Brendan wanted to stay in this position for the rest of his life, wanting to tell the harsh reality outside that locker room door to fuck off, and he was sure Tommy was about ready to do the same as he felt his younger brother start to fully relax in his arms. The need to say something, something he wasn't sure should be said but was still true all the same suddenly sprang into Brendan's chest. "I love you, Tommy," Brendan spoke quietly in between kisses, slithering his arms tighter around the body, "I always have." He needed Tommy to know. Brendan could hear Tommy's breath shuddering as he froze, obviously not used to the words spoken. But then his grip tightened around his brother as well, burying his face further into Brendan's neck. "I love you too," he spoke with a shaky voice, but there was no uncertainty or lie in his voice, "I love you too."


End file.
